Beginning of Hell Chapter 2
by LINK92
Summary: Link gets kidnaped by Dark Link, But where is Dark Link taking him. and whats going to happen next. NO YAOI!


Beginning of hell

Chapter 2

Link could barely breathe when he was dragged into a dark shade with Dark Link.

He could feel tears in his eyes at the sight of Navi lying bloody on the floor.

She is going to die and it's my fault thought Link.

He screamed and tried to make Dark Link loose his grip on him. But he knew there was no hope of escaping. The grip Dark Link had on him was to hard.

"Stand still Link," said Dark Link as he grabbed his arms behind his back, hard.  
>"AH" Link could feel his arms scream in protest when they were twisted behind his back.<br>Link couldn't feel his arms.

Dark Link grabbed his arms and keeping them together behind his back. Then he found a rope from his pocket and wrapped it around his arms.

Dark Link wrapped the rope several times before he took hold of both the ends of the rope and tightened it before he made a double tie that was simply impossible to tie up again without using a knife or something.  
>Link groaned in pain, he was in the process of fainting but Dark Link forcing him to be awake by lifting his head up by his hair.<p>

"Ah ah ah, don't even think about it" said Dark Link in a dangerous tone.  
>Links head went around in exhaustion.<p>

Link wanted more than anything else to get out of this dark cloud that would lead him and Dark Link to who knows where.

Dark Link saw how exhausted Link was. He grinned and bent down so he could whisper in his ear.

"Do not be concerned Link, we`re almost there now"

Dark Link laughed and got up again while he forced Link to stand up with him.

Dark Link had a fast grip on Links arms that was still on his back while his other hand took a hard grip around his neck.

Dark Link could feel his pulse and it went incredibly fast.

He tightened his grip on his neck.  
>Link groaned in pain and notice that he suddenly could hardly breathe because of the grip Dark Link had around his neck.<p>

Link tried to make Dark Link lose a bit of the grip he had around his neck.

Dark Link only laughed.

"What is it Link? Troubling of breathing? "Said Dark Link as an evil grin spreading on his face.  
>Link did not answer, just groaned in pain.<p>

Dark Link notice that Links lips began to change color and Link was about to collapse.

Dark Link relaxed a little on his arm and let Link be able to breathe.

Link coughed.

Dark Link laughed and said to Link.

"Who would have thought that the great hero Link was so easy to kidnap"

Dark Link said his name in sarcasm.

"I'm going to escape," said Link.  
>"Hahaha, do you really think you can just escape me,Link? You`re pathetic "<p>

Dark Link laughed again.  
>"No, you are pathetic. You were willing to kill Navi to get to me, "replied Link.<p>

Dark Link tightened his grip on the Links throat again and Link groaned in pain .

"Tell me Link, how does it feel to be captured by your own shadow?"  
>Link started to tremble but did not answer the question.<br>Dark Link laughed and held a hard grip on Link when he saw the black cloud they were inside was starting to loosen up.

"Ah, we finally here," said Dark Link as he walked out of the dark cloud with Link.

"Welcome to the Dark World, Link."

Link opened his eyes and the sight that met him was absolutely terrible. Everything was dark and gray. There was no sign of light anywhere.  
>Link began to tremble and pressed his body harder against Dark Link.<p>

"Ah, little Link is afraid of the dark, isn`t that sweet," said Dark Link.

"Well maybe this will help you relax a little more"

Dark Link grinned and grabbed the back of Link with one arm. Link could feel Dark Links nails rub inside his skin and he cried out in pain and tried and get away.

Dark Link laughed.  
>"You're so pathetic Link, its amazing that Ganondorf lost to you"<p>

"Just wait Dark, when I find out where you brought my sword, I'll kill you to!"  
>Link shook himself free from Dark Link and ran as fast as he could straight ahead.<p>

Dark Link grinned and watched as Link was trying to run away from him.

He sank himself into the ground and came up again in front of Link who quickly stopped, turned and ran the other way.

Dark Link laughed and sank himself to the shadows again and came up in front of Link again. Link stopped and was about to turn around and run the other way again.

Dark Link rolled his eyes and took a hard grip on his arm and forced him to stop.

Link panicked and began to scream for dear life.

Dark Link grabbed him hard by his arms which were still tied behind his back.  
>Link groaned, turned his head to look at Dark Link.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
>"You thought you had killed me! Did you not? "Said Dark Link<p>

Links eyes widened in horror.  
>"To be honest, I thought so," said Link, he looked down to the ground, avoided to meet Dark Links expression.<p>

"Well you did not and now I`m going to torture you and no one can save you, nobody knows where you are and you`re stupid fairy is dead"

Dark Link could feel Link began to shiver again and he grinned.

"Well let's move on, shall we?" Dark Link was about to take Link to a huge black castle but stopped when he saw someone who was working on something where Dark Link and the rest of the shadows used to make swords and torture devises.

"Dark Link is that you?" Asked a big man with red eyes.  
>"What do you think stupid?" Said Dark Link back.<p>

He hated to answer such stupid questions and he always rolled his eyes.

"What brings you here?" He asked back and ignored the comment Dark Link just had given him.

"Well I came to show my new play thing what you`re making right know. He would be so glad if you could show him what you`re making "Dark Link chugled a little bit.

"Of course" said the man.

Dark Link forced Link to look up who gasped in shock at the sight that met him.

His sword.

"What are you doing with my sword" Link asked angry.

"I am remaking it a little bit, and it is no longer yours" he answered.

Link shock his head.

Dark Link only watched the whole scene with a big smile on his mouth.

"Well we should be going right know, bring me the sword when you`re done with it!" said Dark Link to the man.

"Of course" he answered.

Dark Link forced Link to come with him and they walked inside the castle, down a long stair and inside a little cold cell.

Link noticed that it was dripping water from the ceiling. It was so cold in here and the floor was soaked with water.

Dark Link chuckled a little and forced Link to sit down in the floor since there was no bed in the cell.

He then took out a small knife from his pocket and breaks the rope on Links arms.

Link was happy he finally did, because he could barley feel his arms right now and when Dark Link was finish Link looked down to watch his arms.  
>He noticed that he was bleeding from the wound because of the rope.<p>

He closed his eyes, fists and leaned his head to the stone wall.

Dark Link chugled as I watched Link.  
>Link opened his eyes and noticed that Dark Link still was with him in the cell.<br>He looked up to meet his red eyes and black skin.  
>A smile went across Dark Links face and Link shivered.<p>

"Better make yourself comfortable with this cell. It is your home from now on"

Link closed his eyes, trying to not lose hope.

Dark Link laughed, turned around and was about to leave Link alone.  
>He turned around before opening the cell door and said.<br>"I will be back Link and the torture will begin"

Link watched as Dark Link closed the cell door and a key went around, closing the door.

He then heard footsteps as Dark Link walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

Back in the cell Link was trying to hold himself warm while he heard the same sound every second.

Plop plop plop plop…

Link sighed, closed his eyes.

He curled into a ball on the floor trying to hold back tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Navi I should have listened to you!"

"What am I going to do?" Link shivered again, he was so cold.

He lay down on the floor and closed his eyes in the hope that all this was just a nightmare and he was about to wake up.

Plop Plop Plop Plop…. This sound was the only thing Link could here before falling into sleep.  
>A tear went down his face.<p> 


End file.
